


Deck Brush

by madeh18



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, BendaBerkesan, Drabble, JumblingJuly2017, M/M, NulisRandom2017
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 15:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11420649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeh18/pseuds/madeh18
Summary: Tidak ada benda yang paling berkesan untuknya selain kayu pel itu.





	Deck Brush

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia milik Hidekaz Himaruya  
> Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan bersifat materi dari cerita ini
> 
> [Anime Ver.]

Tidak ada benda yang paling berkesan untuknya selain kayu pel itu. Iya, kayu pel pemberian Italia.

Sudah lama ia tak pernah menyentuhnya. Pun bertemu dengan dia yang memberikan benda berkesan itu. Harta berharganya.

Sebenarnya mudah saja jika ia ingin sekedar menyentuhnya. Berharap kehangatan tangan mungil Italia yang dulu sering menggenggam kayu pel itu, bisa ia rasakan.

Namun, ia tak sanggup. Karena ia tahu itu tidak akan terjadi.

Atau sebenarnya ia hanya takut kalau ternyata memang kehangatan itu sudah tidak ada.

Semenjak ia mulai melemah. Semenjak ia sudah mulai tak bisa lagi mengawasi gerak gerik Italia dibalik tembok.

Semenjak ia tahu bahwa hidupnya sebentar lagi akan berakhir.

“Itaria...” katanya lirih. “Maafkan aku..”

Seketika bayangan peristiwa saat perpisahan mereka terlintas. Membuatnya segera mendekati kayu pel itu. Kayu pel berharganya yang mungkin sekarang sudah berdebu.

Ia menggapaikan perlahan. Rasanya sudah lama sekali. Bahkan ia sendiri tak sadar tangannya sudah sedikit lebih besar dari terakhir kali ia menggenggam kayu pel itu.

Dirinya yang sekarang memang sudah memasuki tahap remaja, tapi sayang sekali umurnya sudah mendekati garis akhir.

Saat itu Kekaisaran Suci Romawi mulai runtuh.

 _Shinsei Roma_ aka _Holy Roman Empire_ runtuh.

Dan akhirnya ia terjatuh juga sambil memeluk kayu pel itu ketika waktunya tiba.

**Author's Note:**

> Jadi bahasa indonesianya 'deck brush' itu apa ya? wkwk di anime diterjemahinnya 'kayu pel' wkwk tau deh ah xD


End file.
